This a application claims the priority of Japanese application No. 8-344933, filed Dec. 25, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The present invention relates to a direct injection system internal combustion engine controlling apparatus, and more particularly, to a fuel controlling apparatus of a direct injection internal combustion engine and a fuel controlling apparatus of a vehicle having a direct injection internal combustion engine. An operation condition of the internal combustion engine controlling apparatus and the vehicle having the internal combustion engine is discriminated, and the fuel for the internal combustion condition engine controlling apparatus and the vehicle is controlled by accompanying with the above stated discrimination relating to the operation condition.
A conventional fuel controlling apparatus of a direct injection internal combustion engine is shown, for example, in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. Sho 62-191,622 . In this document, the internal combustion engine comprises a two-layer structure piston and a combustion chamber. The two-layer structure piston has a shallow plate portion and a depth plate portion which are provided on an apex portion of the piston.
However, in the above stated conventional direct injection internal combustion engine technique, to promote a fuel atomization of the internal combustion engine in which the apex portion of the piston has the two-layer structure piston, at a high load area the fuel is dividingly injected during both an intake stroke and a compression strokes, and further both at a middle load area and at a low load area the fuel is injected singly during only the compression stroke.
As stated above, in the above conventional fuel controlling apparatus of the direct injection internal combustion engine technique, at the high load area the divided fuel injection is carried out during both the intake stroke and the compression stroke, and at both the middle load area and at the low load area the single fuel injection is carried out during only the compression stroke.
However, in the above stated conventional fuel controlling apparatus of the direct injection internal combustion engine technique, no consideration is given to a selection of an optimum combustion condition of a stratification combustion, an intermediate combustion and a homogeneous combustion according to a combustion stability property of the internal combustion engine, for example, such a combustion stability property is determined in accordance with an output condition and an acceleration condition of the vehicle.
Further, in the above conventional direct injection internal combustion engine, there is no consideration about an improvement of a smoke property in which the smokes occurred due to the combustion of the internal combustion engine can be reduced.